mightandmagicfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Might
Might & Magic: Heroes VII – siódma z kolei część z cyklu Heroes of Might and Magic, która ma ukazać się w 2015 roku. Producentem tej gry jest Limbic Entertainment, czyli studio, które pracowało m. in. nad dodatkami do szóstej części serii, a także nad Might & Magic X: Legacy. Gra wzoruje się na poprzednich częściach cyklu, które zdobyły uznanie wśród graczy, jak np. Heroes of Might and Magic III: Odrodzenie Erathii i Heroes of Might and Magic V. Dodatkowo producenci posłuchali się za radami fanów i przywrócili wiele znanych elementów, jak: siedem podstawowych surowców, każda frakcja posiada dwuwymiarowy obraz miasta, osiem jednostek z ulepszeniami, grody nie mogą się przeobrażać w typ innej frakcji. Zupełną nowością jest inne podejście do map. Od teraz występują na nich przeróżne przeszkody, utrudniające dojście w jakieś miejsce, ale same mapy są także większe i bardziej otwarte. Premiera gry planowana jest na wrzesień 2015, ale zakupując ją w przedsprzedaży, będzie można pograć już 25 maja. Rada Cieni Rada Cieni to strona, na której fani mogą wystawiać własne propozycje, głosować na jakąś decyzję bądź po prostu śledzić postępy w grze. Aby zostać członkiem tejże rady, należy zalogować się na swoje konto Uplay lub założyć nowe konto, jeśli się go nie posiada. Na tamtej stronie znajdują się opisy, grafiki, a nawet soundtracki z gry. Frakcje Frakcje, jakimi będziemy mieli zaszczyt grać, to: niezmiennie od wielu lat - Przystań, jak i Nekropolia. Wielka nieobecna poprzedniej odsłony - Akademia. Będą także stare frakcje: Twierdza, Sylvan oraz Loch, które mogliśmy spotkać w niemalże wszystkich częściach cyklu. Poradnik * Kampanie – opis wszystkich misji jakie stają przed graczem. * Porady dla początkujących graczy – porady dotyczące m.in stylu grania lub rozbudowy miast. Gra * Sterowanie — omówienie wszelkich skrótów klawiaturowych obecnych w grze. * Umiejętności — spis wszystkich umiejętności. * Współczynniki — omówienie podstawowych statystyk opisujących bohatera. * Herosi — wszyscy herosi, którzy mogą być rekrutowani do armii. * Magia — lista zaklęć wraz z ich efektami. * Różności — różne inne dodatki np. opisy miejsc. * Artefakty — wszystkie artefakty jakie może nosić bohater. Świat * Fabuła — omówienie głównego wątku na zasadzie opowiadania. * Bestiariusz — lista stworzeń spotykanych w grze. Różności * Wymagania — wymagana konfiguracja systemu. * Błędy — lista błędów. * Ścieżka dźwiękowa — kilka słów o muzyce w H7. *'Kody' — lista wszystkich tajnych kodów ułatwiających rozgrywkę. Galeria Jednostki Przystani Kusznik (H7) concept art.png|Kusznik Strzelec Wyborowy (H7) concept art.png|Strzelec Wyborowy Wilkor concept art.png|Wilkor Srebrnogrzbiet concept art.png|Srebrnogrzbiet Strażnik concept art.png|Strażnik Legionista concept art.png|Legionista Kawaler concept art.png|Kawaler Kirasjer concept art.png|Kirasjer Nadzorca concept art.png|Nadzorca Sędzia concept art.png|Sędzia Kapelan concept art.png|Kapelan Przeor concept art.png|Przeor Knecht concept art.png|Knecht Mistrz Miecza concept art.png|Mistrz Miecza Seraf concept art.png|Seraf Niebianin concept art.png|Niebianin Jednostki Akademii Cabir concept art.png|Cabir Mistrz Cabir concept art.png|Mistrz Cabir Gargulec (H7) concept art.png|Gargulec Obsydianowy Gargulec (H7) concept art.png|Obsydianowy Gargulec Golem (H7) concept art.png|Golem Golem Siłacz concept art.png|Golem Siłacz Dżinn concept art.png|Dżinn Dżinn Katalizatorka concept art.png|Dżin Katalizatorka Rakszasa concept art.png|Rakszasa Radża Rakszasów concept art.png|Radża Rakszasów Uczeń concept art.png|Uczeń Czeladnik concept art.png|Czeladnik Magiczny Orzeł concept art.png|Magiczny Orzeł Simurgh concept art.png|Simurgh Kolos concept art.png|Kolos Tytan concept art.png|Tytan Jednostki Nekropolii Szkielet (H7) concept art.png|Szkielet Szkielet Hoplita concept art.png|Szkielet Hoplita Duch (H7) concept art.png|Duch Upiorzyca concept art.png|Upiorzyca Hebanowy Pająk concept art.png|Hebanowy Pająk Pająk Śmierci concept art.png|Pająk Śmierci Wampir (H7) concept art.png|Wampir Rycerz Wampir (H7) concept art.png|Rycerz Wampir Licz (H7) concept art.png|Licz Arcylicz (H7) concept art.png|Arcylicz Lamasu (H7) concept art.png|Lamasu Lamasu Plagi concept art.png|Lamasu Plagi Ponury Jeździec concept art.png|Ponury Jeździec Ponury Żniwiarz concept art.png|Ponury Żniwiarz Kościany Smok (H7) concept art.png|Kościany Smok Widmowy Smok (H7) concept art.png|Widmowy Smok Jednostki Twierdzy Dziki (H7) concept art.png|Dziki Miażdżyciel (H7) concept art.png|Miażdzyciel Harpia (H7) concept art.png|Harpia Furia (H7) concept art.png|Furia Gnoll (H7) concept art.png|Gnoll Gnoll Łowca concept art.png|Gnoll Łowca Centaur (H7) concept art.png|Centaur Centaur Łupieżca (H7) concept art.png|Centaur Łupieżca Wiwerna Piaskowa concept art.png|Wiwerna Piaskowa Jadowita Wiwerna concept art.png|Jadowita Wiwerna Bazyliszkowy Jeździec concept art.png|Bazyliszkowy Jeździec Bazyliszkowy Lansjer concept art.png|Bazyliszkowy Lansjer Cyklop (H7) concept art.png|Cyklop Wściekły Cyklop (H7) concept art.png|Wściekły Cyklop Behemot (H7) concept art.png|Behemot Starożytny Behemot (H7) concept art.png|Starożytny Behemot en:Might & Magic:Heroes VII ru:Might & Magic:Heroes VII Kategoria:Gry